


Fixing him up

by SpiralGlitch



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, This was for fun, anyway this is just soft s, it's short and probably doesn't make english, nothing great, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 08:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20636192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiralGlitch/pseuds/SpiralGlitch
Summary: Richie fulls off his Bike and Eddie is there to clean him up.





	Fixing him up

Richie leaned into a close-by wall, he was in pain a lot of pain. He’d fallen off his bike and his knees got cut up along with his elbows, this only sent Eddie into a fit. Which he didn’t mind. Richie didn’t mind as it was more than his mother would do for him, she’d just yell at him for being careless and if he turned out how like she wanted this wouldn’t have happened.

He hated it. He hated it so goddamn much.

Eddie was no better with the whole yelling but he was still caring, Eddie took out a couple of things from his fanny pack. He first took out an antiseptic wipe, ripping it open the wipe got closer and Richie shut his eyes he was waiting the sting that was going to come.

A dapped and then wiped at Richie’s knee...

Teeth pressed into Richie’s lower lip, this was painful. “Ah fuck me, man that hurts so much,” he hissed out. 

Eddie just shook his head, “you really are such a baby!” Eddie was meet with Richie pouting at him, this made Eddie dap at the wound again.

“Dude what the fuck,” Eddie just grinned at his friend and brought out a bandaid undoing it he placed it onto Richie’s knee, Eddie softly smiled and then moved closer to Richie to do sort out his arms.

Grabbing another wipe Eddie started to clean at Richie’s left elbow, he was trying to ignore the cursing and hisses so he could get this over and done with. 

Richie just watched Eddie, Eddie was careful when cleaning him up even if it did hurt. Eddie was careful when putting the bandaid on his elbow, Eddie really was magical when it came to these type of things. Things he’d never let the others do, Richie trusted Eddie to be careful and not press at his cuts as a joke.

His other elbow was getting cleaned up and Richie feels his cheeks burning. Why did his body have to hate him? Maybe Eddie would not notice and they could carry on with everything.

“Thanks, man.,” Richie mutters a kick in the stomach, Eddie looked up. His face was dangerously close, Richie wanted to throw up and he was holding it in, the last thing he wanted to do was throw up in Eddie and send him into a state of shock. Eddie just grinned and put a hand onto his back, “be more careful next time! You might end up breaking something or worse you’ll end up in the hospital and like in hell I’ll come see you.”

Richie rolled his eyes “shut up man, you know you’d come see me.” He smirked, “I’d much rather get that mother of yours to look after me than some dumb hospital.” 

Eddie shook his head “beep beep, Richie.” 

Eddie jumped up and held his hand out for Richie, “come on let’s go to the arcade.” Richie grabbed at Eddie’s and pulled himself up, “sure that sounds great!”


End file.
